Saving a Madwoman
by ZekeSword
Summary: Azula is bound up in a mental institution for her insanity, the new Fire Lord Zuko is having a hard time keeping up with all of the country's issues and Azula at the same time. A former Fire Nation captain arrives to help the deranged lunatic. Azula, dominated by, and dominates with, fear, does she really know what love is? OCxAzula, ZukoxKatara, OCxTy Lee
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting in the waiting room of a mental institution for nearly half an hour now. This man was the only one in the room, with jet black hair, pale skin, and bright gold eyes common to people native to the Fire Nation. He was the only one in the room, and the seat was becoming quite uncomfortable extremely quickly. He leaned back in his chair, and began to reminisce about his past. Nearly seven years ago to the very day.

_A young boy sat on the grass, not too far away from the Royal Palace within the Fire Nation Capital, depressed, angered, and saddened. He had just learned that his father was killed in an Earth Kingdom ambush. Consequently, he now had to step up and join the Fire Nation Navy, essentially taking his place, and he had to rather soon, that next week to be precise. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't turn it down either. After all, it was an excuse to practice his firebending. A young, well-dressed girl about the same age as him skipped up, also with jet black hair that formed two long bangs down the sides of her face, pale skin, and piercing amber eyes. She noticed him crying and sat next to him._

_ "Hey," she started, "you okay?" The boy jumped, and struck a wide-eyed look, recognizing the girl_

_ "O-Oh…! P-Princess Azula…!" he exclaimed and immediately got into a knelt position, giving respect to the Princess of the Fire Nation._

_ "Please…" Azula scoffed, "I didn't come here to be bowed to, I just wanted to know if you were doing okay. I noticed you were crying just a minute ago." The boy didn't know what to say, and sighed as he sat back down._

_ "It…" he sobbed, "It's my dad…he died in an Earth Kingdom ambush, and now I have to be shipped off to the Navy whether I like it or not…"_

_ "Oh…" Azula breathed, a small amount of genuine concern slipped from her lips. She knew that she was supposed to be above the common people, but she had not been so corrupted at this stage of her young life. "Well if the defense of our country calls for it…" she added, stroking her upset pride._

_ "Yeah I know…" the boy sighed, "I probably would have joined anyway…but not like this…" Azula wanted to feel sorry for him, but her father's teachings got the better of her and refused such feelings, but she decided to be rebellious, as she usually was._

_ "What about your mom?" she wondered. He curled up a bit._

_ "She's already gone… Sickness…" he replied sadly. Azula looked down, not being able to comprehend what he was going through, but now understood his current situation with the Navy. He had nowhere to go._

_ "What's your name?" she asked innocently. She thought that if she talked to someone, she might as well learn their name before parting, as they may become useful later._

_ "Z-Zikon," the boy sheepishly replied. He had no idea that Azula would actually ask for his name. The Royal Family was supposed to be not connected at all with the common people, but technically, his mother was a noble woman married to a Fire Nation Captain, but Azula was unaware of Zikon's parents' status._

_ "Well…I gotta go, Zikon…nice meeting you!" Azula said lightheartedly, and got up to skip back to the Palace, but left behind a Royal hair ornament. He picked it up and tried to call out to her. She turned around and he held up the ornament. She slapped down on the air, as a gesture that he can keep it and pointed to the one she was wearing, signifying that she already had hers. Zikon looked at the ornament and pressed it to his chest. He would not forget her._

And he didn't.

Zikon, was a Fire Nation captain himself before the end of the war. After losing the war, Zikon decided to take an early retirement, one of the reasons being that he actually supported the new Fire Lord. Fire Lord Zuko was not liked by all, as there were many that still supported Ozai. This social schism was one of the contributing factors that made him decide upon his retirement. The Fire Lord had generously granted him his nobility status due to his late mother, knowing what it's like to suddenly lose a mother.

Zikon was at the mental institution purely by requesting Fire Lord Zuko's permission to see Azula, having met her a while ago, he felt that he could save her from her lunacy. The Fire Lord simply accepted as trying another method to save his sister. The door flew open and a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"The patient is ready to see you now, sir." She said. Zikon got up immediately and walked briskly into the office, and was led to Azula's room. "Please be careful, sir. She's quite unpredictable…"

"We'll see." Zikon said calmer that he actually felt. It has been a long time since he last saw her, he wondered how much she had changed, and if she would remember him. He sighed. _Guess we'll find out, won't we?_ He thought to himself, and entered the room. Instantly, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. Nobody was kidding when they would call her a "lunatic". Azula was lying down in her bed in a straightjacket with heavy binds, her hair down and furled in different ways. Her eyes, formerly piercing amber, were now a dark, muggy beige. Her obvious lipstick made the look more overt, the wicked smiles and grimaces she constantly put on. He felt convinced that he was not looking at the same girl that he did seven years ago, but then again, people could change in seven years, and insanity did just that on top of it. She saw him and started with a jump, startled that someone other than Zuko or the nurses was in her room.

"Wh-Who are you…?" she asked, in fear that it was one of her nightmares again. Zikon frowned.

"Don't you remember me…?" he asked, concerned, "I'm Zikon…" Her eyes shot open wide at the name, as if a long-forgotten memory had resurfaced.

"Z…Z…Zikon…" she murmured, as if to re-register the name into her shattered mind. All she could remember that small boy. "So…you remember me…I…I thought…everyone forgot about me after Zuzu's coronation…" She started to cry, and Zikon started to walk toward her, concerned. He quickly made the connection that 'Zuzu' was supposed to be 'Zuko', he assumed that it was just a nickname or pet name.

"A-Azula…" he quivered, "D-Don't cry…um…" He was suddenly unsure as to what he should do. He suddenly got an idea, remembering his parents, his mother in particular, and what she did for him in these types of situations. He wrapped his arms around Azula's shoulders and held her so she could cry into his shoulder. "It'll be okay…" he said, trying to calm her down. She was so shocked and surprised by the gesture, she stopped sobbing.

"Wh-Wh-What are you…?" she started, not being able to form all of her words.

"What…?" Zikon said, confused, "Didn't your mom do this for you…?" Her answer shocked him equivalently so.

"N-No…" she whimpered. He was taken aback, and didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Don't your parents love you?" he stammered.

"My mom said she did…but never showed it…she favored Zuzu… My dad just…never…" she sobbed, "He just wanted me to serve him…and I did… I had friends…but they betrayed me…I thought I put enough fear into them…" He could not bring himself to accept what he was hearing. It was no wonder the Avatar's group talked of her being evil. How could anyone be good, if nobody shows them how? How can anyone be a kind person, if there isn't a kind example? How can anyone know what love is, if fear is all they know?

"Azula…" Zikon started, still in disbelief, "I'm…so sorry to hear that…" His eyes were also starting to water, his heart breaking for her. "I-Is there anything…I can do, now…?" She looked straight into his eyes, tears streaming down her face.

She croaked, "Be here for me…please…"


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! I noticed that you guys enjoyed the first chapter so I got right to work on this one, and hopefully explained some things that you guys had expressed in your reviews. And keep the feedback coming! People seem to enjoy this, so Imma just take this and see where it goes, but not too much ZikonxAzula this time, but that will come in time.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

Kdone, enjoy guys!

* * *

A few days passed of visiting Azula, it was strange to Zikon that she had opened up to him so easily. However, at the point Azula was at, she subconsciously realized, that it was time for a new approach. She used fear and it got her in the place she's in now. She thought that Zikon might be able to teach her what Zuko had learned from former General Iroh, how to love instead of fear. Zikon wondered if Fire Lord Zuko had issues when trying to join the Avatar. He assumed that he did, but he was curious about the severity of the issues. He called for a nurse.

"Yes, Sir Zikon?" she asked sheepishly.

"I would like to request an audience with the Fire Lord," Zikon replied. The nurse was astonished at the request, but respectfully bowed and ran off. Azula stared at Zikon.

"Y-You're bringing Zuzu…?!" she breathed. She was suddenly afraid that her brother would torture her. Zikon was the only one she could trust, and for anyone else she feared for her life, especially if it was the one that challenged her for the throne.

"Just to talk to him," Zikon reassured her, "Giving him an update, really." Azula was still uncertain, nigh paranoid that Zuko would give her a scar to match his. To her, anything is possible now. She wasn't even sure if Zikon wouldn't betray her and leave her to die; however, there was little that she could lose at this point.

A few days later, Fire Lord Zuko called Noble Zikon into his throne room. Zikon entered the room and knelt respectfully. Zikon was finally now able to get down to the bottom of the mystery that is Azula's past. Fire Lord Zuko was in his normal Fire Lord attire, the same pale skin, black hair, accompanied by his Fire Lord hair ornament, and burning golden eyes as Zikon's, except Fire Lord Zuko's left side of his face had a large burn scar, his defining trait. There was also a beautiful young woman next to him, in regal Fire Nation royal clothing, deep tan skin with gorgeous sapphires for eyes, and long flowing brown hair and defining loops of hair, Zikon never saw a woman like that before. He could only assume that this was the future Fire Lady, but her name hasn't been shared, at least to him. Fire Lord Zuko calls for Zikon to rise.

"Noble Zikon, what have you found?" Fire Lord Zuko asked politely, but the woman didn't give Zikon a chance to answer.

"So _you're_ the one yucking it up with Azula, huh?" she stabbed with her words, "A lying, cheating, would-be murderer?!" The Fire Lord was more than displeased with her tone.

"Katara!" he hissed, "That's my _sister_ you're talking about!" The woman, now identified as Katara, simply crossed her arms. Zuko cleared his throat and continued to Zikon. "Please, share with me what you've found." Zikon nodded respectfully.

"I found that Azula has broken down to the point of desperation—" he began, but was cut off yet again by Katara.

"Yeah, desperate to get out and kill _me_!" she cut in, "Azula _always_ lies!" One piercingly sharp glare from the Fire Lord softened her features and settled her down. She got the message.

"Please," the Fire Lord sighed, "continue."

"Yes my Lord," Zikon continued, "As I've said, Azula has broken down to the point of desperation for anything, I think she is ready to turn over a new leaf, but doesn't know how." The Fire Lord listened intently with great interest, concerned for his sister. "I would like to ask you some questions concerning this issue."

"You may." Zuko nodded.

"How difficult was it when you tried to join the Avatar and his group?"

"Quite… Katara here gave me the most trouble of all, actually. It was a process that I never experienced before."

"Has Azula had any experience with what love and trust are compared to you?"

"No… Her life has been dominated by fear…fear from Ozai, and expressed fear on everyone…including me…"

"I see," Zikon nodded in comprehension. "What other things has Azula expressed?"

"An ego larger than the Earth Kingdom, feels privileged in the highest levels, among other things."

"I think," Zikon mused, "that she needs her family to help her heal. It was her family that broke her, I think it will take her family to mend her. The Fire Lord nodded.

"Ozai broke her…" Zuko concurred, "the only one that can heal her…is me…" Katara looked at her fiancé, concerned.

"Shall we go together to see her?" Zikon offered. Zuko nodded, and looked at Katara.

"You should come too," he said to her, "You'll be a part of the family too, and perhaps forgiving her may help her and you heal." Katara looked away.

"I don't think I can…" she muttered.

"Katara, this has to be done," her fiancé stated firmly, "My family has been torn apart, I think it's about time I got to restoring at least some of what's been lost." With a sigh, she reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Zikon entered Azula's room first, to let her know that her brother and future sister-in-law were there to see her. She nearly had a panic attack before he rocked her in his arms to settle her down. At last, Zuko and Katara were allowed inside, and for the first time, Zuko saw her awake. He couldn't otherwise as she would have a panic attack and essentially force Zuko to leave, which defeated the cause. However, here, he could, and in his heart thanked Zikon deeply for being able to actually see and talk to his sister. Knowing that she might be salvageable, he would be willing to do whatever it took.

"Hey…Azula…" Zuko struggled to speak to his insane and wicked sister.

"Zuzu…" Azula breathed nervously, quavering could be heard in her voice, "The big bad Fire Lord…actually has time for little ol' me…"

"Azula…" Zuko quivered, "you're my sister…how could I?" Those words made Azula tremble. Zuko sat down on the bed next to Zikon and Azula, the latter shuddering at the act. She didn't know what to think of what her brother was doing, and paranoia started to take over, and started quaking visibly. Zuko opened his arms toward her, and looked at Zikon, who got the message and nodded, and handed Azula over to him. She trembled greatly as Zuko held his sister.

"Azula…" Zuko said sincerely, "I still love you…and I forgive you…" Katara gasped at this.

"How can you forgive her so easily?" she gaped.

"She's my sister," Zuko replied, "and family is irreplaceable." Katara looked down, ashamed of having asked the question, remembering her mother, no woman could replace her. Azula looked up at Zuko, wide eyed and shivering in unbelief.

"Zuzu…how…?" she breathed.

"If I ever trumped you in anything, it would be swordplay and kindness," Zuko replied, giving her a smile. Azula was still shocked with disbelief. Zikon looked at Katara, and nodded, as if to say that she can also have a moment with Azula. Katara sat with her fiancé and reached out to Azula's head, which Azula suddenly tensed up at the gesture, fearful that Katara was going to hurt her again as she's done before. Katara looked at the pain-stricken, broken nemesis and had a hard time not pitying her. Katara drew some parallels between Azula's young life, described by Zuko, and her own. They both "lost" their mother at a young age, but the differences laid in that Katara was really close to her mother, while Azula wasn't close to hers at all, in fact she went as far as to say that her mother thought of her as a monster. Katara gingerly laid her hand on Azula's head, still tense from fear and only tensed more with fear and paranoia building. Zuko put an arm around Katara, and gently rocked his sister, trying to get her to relax.

"C'mon Azula…you're okay…Katara's not trying to hurt you…" Zikon said soothingly, "She wants to help you, just like your brother does." It was somewhat humorous to Katara that Azula needed to be talked to like a scared, wounded animal; however, that fact was also even more pitiful that her brokenness brought her to such a place. Finally, Azula relaxed and allowed Katara to touch her, but the fear was still prevalent in her eyes, tears were even starting to leak out of them.

"Azula…" Katara sighed, feeling hurt seeing Azula in such a position, well-deserved or otherwise, similarly with Ozai rotting in prison stripped of his bending via Avatar Aang. Katara wiped the tears off Azula's cheeks. "As much as I feel that I shouldn't feel this way…but it pains me to see you like this… Nobody…not even you…deserves this…" Azula looked at Katara, wide-eyed, confused.

"Y-You…actually care…?" she croaked, confused.

"I'd have a cold heart if I didn't," Katara replied, "now I can see why your mother loved you the way she did… You were never open to her…" Azula might have been insane, but those words struck iron chords, and knew that it was true. Azula had always lied, always been prideful, and had always asserted her superiority over Zuko. Zuko smiled.

"We'll all be family…" Zuko said, and looked at Azula, "a _real_ family…" Azula looked at her brother, and took in the meaning of his words.

"A…real…family…" Azula repeated, trying to comprehend what was just spoken. Zikon smiled and rested his hand on Azula's shoulder, and she quaked with all of the attention that she's getting, and not the kind of attention she's used to either. No, this wasn't admiring attention, this was loving attention, but she could not recognize such attention, and perhaps guessed it was pitying attention, but it felt way too comforting to be that. She repeated again, "A real…family… A…_real_ family…"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. And if it's a bit bland because of the lack of romance, it's because it wasn't appropriate for this, otherwise I would have put it in. I guess you'd call it "family fluff"? Well, please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
